


Любовь и бомбы

by Krezh12



Series: Человеческая ошибка | Human Error [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Post-His Last Vow, Unfinished Business, for all friendship and stardust, i cried, prepare yourself, this is just angst, what he wishes he'd said to john, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Любовь и бомбы не так уж и непохожи, Джон. В конце концов, их почти нельзя отличить.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Человеческая ошибка | Human Error [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590604
Kudos: 2





	Любовь и бомбы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love and Bombs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891374) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



> [Spark_Writer] : cтроки, выделенные курсивом, являются выдержками из стихотворения Ричарда Сикэна «Литания, в которой некоторые вещи зачеркнуты» (из книги «Crush», написанной в 2014 году. На русском языке практически не существует переводов Ричарда Сикэна, но вот те немногие, что мне удалось найти. Прошу обратить внимание на тот факт, что их выполнила не я, а другой человек http://samlib.ru/p/plushy_l/index_2.shtml. И талантливый, — прим пер). Это, наверное, самый болезненный текст из всех мной написанных.

_Каждое утро опадает клён. Каждое утро пишется новая глава, где главному герою приходится перебирать ногами, чтобы идти вперёд. Каждое утро всё те же маленькие и большие слова, все они выражают желание, все всегда выражают_

_Сначала ты придёшь к одиночеству. Затем ты умрёшь._

**.**

Джон, ты должен знать—

Джон, я тебя—

Джон, я хотел призна—

Джон, как я могу—

Джон, ты—

Джон, пришло время, чтобы один из нас—

Джон, я не могу ду—

Джон, я опять и опять представляю, как ты выглядишь, ког—

Джон, что ты со мной де—

Джон, это—

Джон, я—

Джон, мы—

Джон, я невыносимо—

Джон, я бою—

Джон, я не могу—

Джон, ты заставляешь меня хотеть—

Джон, ты такой—

Джон, всегда т—

Джон, к своему стыду—

Джон, я думаю, я—

Джон, есть кое-что, что я должен тебе ска—

Джон,

**.**

_И может быть, я хотел бы дать тебе нечто большее, чем набор из действий, трудно поддающихся определению; что-то еще, кроме безысходности и отчаяния._

**.**

Ты никогда не узнаешь, о чём я думаю. Ты никогда не научишься наблюдать так же хорошо, как и я, поэтому, полагаю, я могу свободно говорить эти слова, будучи уверенным в том, что они никогда не покинут моей головы. Ты мне нужен. Был нужен мне еще до того, как я тебя узнал. Ты был нужен мне, когда я только начинал впутываться в то, где были шприцы и ночи, проведённые уставившимся на стену невидящими глазами, ты был нужен мне, когда моим единственным титулом было фрик-одиночка, ты был нужен мне, когда тот мальчишка написал _педик_ фломастером на моём школьном столе, ты был нужен мне, когда я зашёл к дяде Фредерику, и увидел, как он трогал мою кузину, ты был нужен мне, когда я обнаружил своё первое тело (голое бедро, разорванные связки, засохшая кровь, вороны на глазных яблоках), ты был нужен мне, когда Майкрофт сказал, что быть пиратом — непрактично, ты был нужен мне в тот день, когда усыпили Редберда, ты был нужен мне, когда я бросил лягушку на тротуар, чтобы посмотреть, как она вновь подпрыгнет, и сидел, и сидел там до тех пор, пока не понял, что она этого не сделает, и мне было плохо весь оставшийся день. Я нуждался в тебе, постоянно. Я даже сам об этом не знал. До сих пор.

Подсознание подшучивает над разумом. Делает нас слепыми перед лицом некоторых неизбежностей. 

Долгое время я был заложником этого проклятия. Вот разоблачение: теперь всё кончено.

Ты не знаешь, что поднялся туман. Но даже если бы знал, ты бы сказал, что уже слишком поздно. Ты оказался бы прав. Так и есть. Не поможет и то, что уже настроен прицел — маленькая красная точка, направленная прямо мне в грудь. Математически выверено. Ни шелохнётся. 

Любовь и бомбы не так уж и непохожи, Джон. В конце концов, их почти нельзя отличить.

**.**

_Любовь всегда пробуждает дракона — момент — и всё полыхает огнём. Сейчас я могу сказать, что ты думаешь, будто я и есть тот самый дракон. И правда, это на меня похоже. Но я не он. Не дракон._

**.**

Всё дело в том, что я провёл три с половиной десятка лет, выстраивая себе броню. По мнению неискушенного зрителя у меня нет сердца; нет эмоций. Раскаяния или сочувствия.

Это меня устраивало (одиночество — это то, что у меня есть, одиночество защищает меня), но потом появился ты, со всеми своими ужасными джемперами в полоску, джемом без косточек и собачьей преданностью абсолютно не достойному этого человека, и посмотрел внутрь, внутрь меня. Иллюзия обратилась в прах. Я пытался воскресить её, не единожды, но мне даже не стоило себя утруждать. Ты рентген, Джон. Доказательство моей человечности.

**.**

_Я иду ко дну, сидя в любовной лодке (но позже, не в этой части). Да, я глотаю стекло (снова позже, другой эпизод). И тот миг, когда я толкаю тебя к стене, и каждая часть твоего тела содрогается, ударяясь о кирпичи (о, я тебя умоляю, до неё я тоже дойду)._

**.**

Даже одного раза было бы достаточно.

Жаркого? Нет.

Свирепого? Оставь для плебеев.

Голодного? Агх-х-х.

Эротичного? Всё мимо.

Только круглый дурак вообразил бы это себе как страстное, чувственное событие. Не было бы ни бёдер, прижатых друг к другу, ни жадных ртов, ни, Боже мой, языков. Сталкивающиеся носы и дрожащие колени — вот, так вот правильнее. Распахнутые глаза, наивная, робкая связь. Подтверждение безнадёжно невысказанного. Не было бы сильного возбуждения, Джон. Но был бы сильный страх.

Прах к праху. Дым к дыму.

Я всегда ненавидел незаконченные дела.

**.**

_Смотри, я просто беру те части, которые еще помню, и слепляю их вместе, чтобы создать существо, которое будет делать, что я укажу, или скажет, что тоже любит меня и у нас всё взаимно. Я не уверен, что знаю, зачем это делаю, но по крайней мере в этой части ты не отдашь всего себя по кусочку плохому парню на фоне чёрного неба, усеянного точками от огней._

**.**

— Шерлок — это женское имя, — сказал я, и ты с этим достойно справился, но то, что я на самом деле имел в виду, было «я хочу тебя. я хочу тебя. я хочу тебя».

Я хочу просыпаться и видеть, что ты лежишь рядом со мной, чувствовать твой запах, запах твоего шампуня, плёнку ночного пота, вкус твоего рта до того, как ты почистил бы зубы, твои губы у меня на ярёмной вене, моя рука у тебя на талии, растрёпанные волосы, твой вес, удерживающий меня на земле, наши тела пульсируют, перенастраиваются —синхронизация желания — цвет твоих глаз: невозможный; ощущение твоего языка, лениво пробует на вкус кожу от одного ребра до другого, а потом следующего, я: бездыханный и побеждённый; твои пальцы сжимают мои бёдра до синяков, наши выдохи, состоящие из атомов, перемешиваются.

Мне нужно разрешение касаться тебя — на месте преступления, во время обеда, дома, в метро, на прогулке, в укрытии, в парке, в такси — везде. Схватить тебя за руку — заверить тебя: нет, нам не угрожает опасность, я просто хочу держать её — увидеть, как напряжение покидает твоё тело, крепче сжать твои пальцы, пересчитать кости. Положить ладонь тебе на затылок, почувствовать рельеф черепа; прочный, неразрушимый. Запутаться пальцами в твоих волосах. Мягким касанием проследить наклон твоего плеча, предплечья, запястья, вернуться к плечу, затем к шее — Боже, я _всегда_ был ей одержим, — лизнуть кожу под мочкой уха — сладкий комок нервов — поймать твой поражённый вздох и расширенные зрачки — безошибочный индикатор — наклоняешь мою голову, чтобы наши губы могли друг друга найти — я называю это результативностью, ты называешь это Господи Боже, трахни меня — чувствовать, как стучит твоё сердце, запомнить, как оно отмеряет время, ускоряется, записать его обожание, влечение, поклонение.

Я хочу снять кожу с твоих костей и забраться внутрь тебя, чтобы выяснить, что тобой движет, узнать все секреты, насладиться твоими несоответствиями, выцарапать своё имя на твоих внутренностях: _Шерлок_ на твоей печени, _Шерлок_ у тебя на желудке, _Шерлок_ на твоём сердце. Я хочу близости, но не эту банальную чепуху, которую жаждет получить большинство, нет — я хочу, чтобы ты положил ладонь мне на горло и сжимал её до тех пор, пока в него не перестанет поступать кислород — только наружу, и так до тех пор, пока тебе не придётся поцеловать меня, чтобы убедиться, что я не потерял сознание, мои лёгкие все из твоего дыхания, полные, поток блёсток топит мои глаза, воздух в пространстве вокруг распарывает чей-то рёв.

Я хочу знать день твоего рождения, твоё первое воспоминание, первый раз, когда ты подумал, что умрёшь от счастья, умрёшь от печали, умрёшь от простого факта своего существования.

Я хочу встретить смерть вместе, и когда она постучит, я хочу быть тем, кто уйдёт первым, потому что я знаю, что у меня не будет сил справиться со всем в одиночку, потому что что я провалюсь в яму под названием 'преданность' и никогда из неё не выберусь, потому что знаю, что последней вещью, которую я увижу, _должен_ быть ты. 

Поистине неудобная часть всего этого в том, что я хочу того же самого и от тебя, Джон. Тоска, отражённая в зеркале. 

В Хитроу ты держал мою руку так, как будто висел на краю пропасти. Ты опустил взгляд мне на губы. Но теперь у тебя есть Мэри и ребёнок. Я скоро умру.

Это не тот исход, который бы я избрал, но тот, который будет для тебя лучше всех остальных. Ты будешь в безопасности. Живым. Ты заслуживаешь и того, и другого. Ещё я знаю, что предсказуемая домашняя жизнь с женой, ребёнком и милой оградкой на заднем дворе сведёт тебя в могилу. Но я ничего не могу с этим сейчас поделать, разве не так? По крайней мере, она убийца, Джон. Ты всё сделал правильно.

Только не возражай. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя есть свой тип.

**.**

_Вся история человеческого желания, если её начать рассказывать, займет семьдесят минут. К несчастью, у нас нет столько времени._

**.**

Я не верю в существование параллельных вселенных, Джон, но в том, чтобы представлять себе место, где упадём мы оба, есть своя привлекательность. Я часто об этом думаю. 

**.**

_Выбрось дракона из головы, оставь пистолет на столе, всё это не имеет ничего общего с ощущением счастья. Прыгни в нутро, в сам момент просветления, в тот золотой свет; камера поворачивается туда, где начинается действие: подсветка, живописный берег реки, а потом крупный план — так близко, что видны голубые кольца (мои глаза), когда я произношу что-нибудь идиотское._

**.**

Ты ляжешь в гроб, так и не узнав, что я к тебе чувствую.

Пули, клинки. Ничто из этого не сравнится с другим видом боли. 

Несказанных слов.

**.**

_Вот оно: раз за разом проигрываемая картинка, и на ней нарисован портрет разрушенного возлюбленного. (Зачёркнуто). Неуклюжие руки в тёмной комнате. (Зачёркнуто). Что-то, запрятанное под половицами. (Зачёркнуто). И восстановленный табернакль. Видимо, это часть, где все были постоянно счастливы, и все были прощены. Даже если никто из нас этого не заслуживал._

**.**

Ты всегда прощаешь худшего из людей, правда, Джон? Всегда. И я не о Мэри. Хотя это не её настоящее имя. Я же правильно его произнёс?

Я имею в виду высокоактивного социопатичного ублюдка, с которым ты прожил два года, и из-за которого скорбел ещё три. Человека, на чьей могиле ты стоял и произнёс речь, чьи вещи ты обернул в мягкую ткань и благоговение, человека, память о котором горит у тебя внутри огнем дюжины свечей. Человека, сидящего в самолёте и думающего лишь о тебе, думающего, что герои _действительно_ существуют, и что _ты_ — один из них, и что неравнодушие — из-за всех поразительных неудобств, которые оно порождает, — это _не_ недостаток, и что ты всегда будешь лучшим и храбрейшим из всех людей, которых он когда-либо знал.

— Конечно. Конечно, я прощаю тебя, — однажды сказал ты. Вагон поезда. Бомба. Восемьдесят девять секунд, чтобы жить. 

Ты был так неправ, Джон. Ты так ошибался. Я люблю тебя. 


End file.
